The Favour
by Not A Monkey
Summary: Time is said to heal all wounds, so why does Sarah require a certain Goblin Kings help in gaining time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I hereby proclaim that my using of this copyrighted production is completely unfair as I hold no prior claim upon it and my usage of it technically is illegal unless I hereby revoked any claims upon it, with I am loathe to do but have done, hence this being not fair.**

**AN: Something new I decided to try. Not entirely sure if it will get finished, or if this will end up as a sad ****one-shot****, sitting lonely in my account until such a day it is deleted. But, be forewarned, it will be sad because truly I like to extract that emotion from the things I produce. Please enjoy and let me know what y****ou**** think, even if it is not positive. (Rated M due to the course in which I hope it will go, a precursor if y****ou**** will).**

**If Thou Wilt Remember**

Even this had been taken from her. This gift of the gods, had been snatched right back after quickly tantalizing her, and slowly tormenting her. Creating havoc within her and around her. Yet, after making her care so deeply for something, someone; a cruel trick, slight of hand stole that someone away again to make her life's miseries complete. How could anything else matter, when there was nothing left to care about? Now she understood the utter despair _he_ must of felt when his Escher room crashed down around him, because to her it felt as if her entire being had been chiseled away at until one final stroke lead to the annihilation of that was good in her life.

Her father didn't truly understand what she was going through. Bless him he had tried, but it was too overwhelming for him. Karen was sent in as his replacement, someone who might have a better knowledge of such acts, but she too had never truly experienced this and whilst they both knew it would hurt, they couldn't know just how much. Because Sarah hadn't told them her news beforehand, they weren't as crushed as she was. To them they learned, loved and lost in one fell swoop.

Toby had offered such sage wisdom for an eleven year old, and it made her heart splinter that little more. She would not teach anyone how to gain that wisdom, not in this lifetime.

So after all attempts failed to help her, they sent her here on holiday. The Williams believed that good healthy sunshine was what she needed to gain perspective. To see that whole world wasn't as gray as she thought. But as she sat on the beach, nothing changed. The whole world seemed as dull as it did before she came here. And with only herself for company, it gave her all the more time to think of 'what if'.

He rang often while she was away. Sarah at first answered the phone, only to burst into tears and have to hang up, get away from all that pain. Not even her ex-boyfriend understood what was going on inside of her. He hadn't particularly wanted this to begin with, and somehow she now was placing the blame on him… Unfair, unjust and cruel but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him just yet. From what she just didn't know, but she couldn't let it go. It hurt, just hurt. The whispers of '_it's not fair_' played over in her head

The phone rang and she hugged her arms closer to her body, willing it to stop. The answering machine picked it up after the sixth ring.

"_Sarah, sweetheart I heard your awful news!" _This was her biological mother, the one person on this earth who truly didn't deserve to have a child.

"_It is a tragic shame and loss, but I think this raw emotion has its silver lining!"_ Sarah mutely turned her head to machine, not knowing exactly what to except. How could this have any kind of good come of it? It was devastating, and devastation often held nothing but bad things.

"_I don't know if you heard what mummy's up to, but I recently auditioned for a soap opera. I was terribly upset of course, and was able to use that emotion to land me a leading role! Isn't that a bit of good news-?"_

Throwing a pillow at the phone knocked it over so that she didn't have to listen to any more of that drivel.

Linda never cared about any but herself, so Sarah wasn't in the least surprised. She was, however, upset that her dad had told even mentioned it to that insipid woman. What on earth was he thinking?

Fluttering a hand down her torso she bit back another sob. Today she would have been three months old. Beautiful and perfect in every way. Today should have been a day where Sarah would have been exhausted for other reasons and proud and elated when she slept a night through. No instead she was haunted by images so dreadful. Dreams in which the pain was intensified three-fold. The screaming, her screaming so loud, because no one was saying _anything_. Her noise was the only noise, which made her weep until she was bone dry.

Stifling another sob, Sarah stood up, determined to do something. Three months on and nothing had changed, but today she was determined to change it. There was something she could do, something no one else would ever think of, unless of course they had spent thirteen hours in the Underground.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now." Imperious, Sarah waited, hoping against hope that this would work.

At first there was stillness, silence that echoed his return. This time the lack of noise was a good sign.

Then there was wind, violently gushing, making her window panes shake malevolently and she could hear the pitter of water hitting the glass.

Electricity filled the air until it hummed, similar to that of that occurs before lightening strikes. The wind ceased its howling and the rain stopped. The air still buzzed and yet Sarah was not frightened in the least. Instead she stood her ground knowing what was yet to come could be her only hope.

"I have to admit precious, of all the reconciliations I thought up, this was _not _one of them." The drawl was unmistakable, and the familiarity with which he spoke gave her a small amount of comfort. He had not forgotten her at all, and this might make the crazy and utterly ridiculous plan of hers work.

"Hullo Goblin King." Sarah replied, smiling faintly. His eyes narrowed in on her mouth and he looked displeased at her pathetic attempt to smile. In truth she knew it was pitiful in comparison to before, and in knowing that her smile was but the faintest of echoes of anything real, she wasn't offended at his scrutiny.

"Call me by my name _Sarah_. After all, _you're_ the one who invited _me_." He shifted positions from leaning casually against her doorframe until he was fully upright, ready for action. If Sarah could remember how to laugh she would have as she watched his muscles tense in readiness of what was to come. His clothes, as always, hugged him tightly and suited him perfectly, rich and dark fit for any king.

"I thought we would just get down to business, Jareth." And her mood brightened as she saw him start at the use of his name. Jareth hadn't been expecting her to be so bold; well he had a lot coming his way. Somehow, by startling him, Sarah found the courage to continue. It wasn't as if she had anything else to lose.

"First I suppose your wondering why I called you here. Well, I need you to do something for me. A favour, although quite a large one."

He smirked at this statement and stalked into the room, looking as if he owned the place. Briefly, as she watched his eyes sweep the room, Sarah tried to see it as he would see it; small but tidy, and with a definite beach house feel. It reflected nothing of her own taste and held no personal artifacts whatsoever. All in all, it was bare of any trace that a woman named Sarah lived here. Idly she wondered what he would make of it, and of course of her demand.

"Do tell, precious thing." Her eyes snapped back up his, to find that his inspection was done and he now was watching her intently which those alien eyes. Sarah took a breath and met his curious gaze. She felt a little of that infamous courage she was said to have escape her. She felt herself deflate under his inquisitive eyes until the whispers of 'y_ou__ have to do this, for her_' gave her the reason. So she steeled herself, and finally asked for the favour she _needed_ to happen, no matter what.

"I need you to re-order time."


	2. The Quiet Place

**AN: See now look at how fast this one came out. I think I have only one chapter to go with this story, or maybe two. But there isn't much to it. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read it. Please let me know what you think, as it may be worthwhile because I shall use it to further refine my writing skills. I have changed the plot a little and as such what I thought would happen this time round won't. Maybe in a sequel? Now: Please read and enjoy!**

**The Quiet Place**

Instead of any shock, he remained a blank canvas. Jareth didn't even flinch, smirk, growl, flex, glare, or seem surprised in the least at her declaration. He shifted smoothly from his spot near the door frame and sat elegantly on the wicker couch, not even having the grace the clash with the blue and white stripes on the cushions. Sarah watched him carefully from her place near the window. Jareth merely arched an eyebrow and indicated to the seat opposite him, and she moved stiffly to sit down.

"Please, do go on." And Sarah tried to figure out if he was mocking her, or if he was simply amusing her for a while. She frowned a little at that train of thought but continued nevertheless.

"Just as I said, I need you to re-order time." Here she paused, wondering if it could be any clearer for him. "For me." And with that she hoped he would acquiesce.

There was silence, stillness. It felt as if an eternity passed after she repeated her favour and yet he still didn't reply. Sarah held her hands across an empty womb and wished that she still had some faith left, because right now she needed to pray that this would work. Jareth stared intensely at her, but Sarah couldn't meet his eyes. The air was tense, or, Sarah was making the air tense waiting for Jareth to say or do anything. Finally, he shifted to prop his head on his hand, leaning his elbow against the arm of the couch.

"I suppose I shall bite." He drawled and Sarah held her breath, and waited for him to continue. "I could ask many questions of you, why you would need time re-ordered being the obvious one of out them; however; precious, I shall ask what I will get in return."

Sarah let out her breath and drew in another before asking "Does this mean you will?" Her eyes lit up, and she felt herself feel that glimmer of hope again. A corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile and he lifted a shoulder in a shrug.

"That depends dearest." And whilst the Goblin King was ambiguous, Sarah refused to let that hope die. "Tell me what I would gain." His eyes met hers, and she shivered at the intensity behind the miss-matched pupils.

"Would it be possible to re-order time?" Sarah met his intense gaze with one of her own, and shifted forward slightly, again feeling tense. If she hadn't been studying his face so carefully (or had every detail of it memorized), Sarah wouldn't have noticed the subtle twitch of the muscles in his jaw, almost as if he was straining to keep a calm temper. This, she decided must be good sign, as angry meant that she have a chance. Why else could he be angry, if not because she had questioned an ability of his…such as being able to re-order the space-time continuum. And thus she was surprised when he left out a soft laugh.

"Sarah dearest," his voice was silk, so smooth and perfect that Sarah wished she could wrap herself in that beautiful texture and hide away from the world.

"I know the real question, the real favour you have in mind. And I shall give you my answers to your questions, provided you ask for them. And in turn," and hear his voice changed, a cliché silk with hidden steel "you will tell me what you believe I have to gain from even entertaining such an enormous favour."

"Fine!" Sarah spat and stood up, watching Jareth proceed to do the same, mimicking and mocking her (how could someone be so graceful?).

"Can you bring her back?" The words were strong, but Sarah wasn't; she felt another splinter fall to the ground. "Can you make my little angel come back? Re-order time so the accident never happened?"

"Now was that so hard precious?" His smirk was infuriating, and made Sarah want to wipe it off his smug face. She was angry that he continued to mock her, continued to see her at her most vulnerable and make light of it. '_At least you feel something_' another whisper curled around in her head, giving her pause and the rational to think out her next course of action.

"Please." And with that magical word, she felt all tension leave her. Sarah knew that had been the right thing to say when his eyes gleamed. There was something she couldn't name, some unknown emotion that lay hidden in that particular look of his that surely couldn't bode well for anyone -let alone her – but Sarah managed to disregard it in favour of anticipating his answer.

"You do indeed have manners Sarah; I must admit I am pleased. It makes things a whole lot easier." He indicated for her to sit, and Sarah did so cautiously watching his graceful movements.

"In answer to your question, I must be honest." Here, Sarah felt her heart stop. This was it. "And it is a no."

"What?!" Sarah jumped up and rounded on him. "What do you mean _no_?! Aren't you meant to be powerful Goblin King? Is it because you can't or won't? Because you hold no power in my life? What do I have to do; do I have to give you that power in order for it to work?" Here she let out moan and let her shoulders slump forward, hands coming up to cover her face. "Or did you lie and you cannot re-order time?" Sarah poked through her fingers to see his reaction to her outburst.

"Your question was precious, if I could bring her back." He reprimanded her and crossed the distance between them in a blink, capturing her hands and bringing them against his chest.

"And no, I cannot. Even we Fae cannot cure death, not if the soul is long gone." His eyes searched hers and Sarah let herself break his gaze, letting out a long keening wail and shaking her head in denial. Her baby girl was gone. She would never have another child in her arms.

"_No_."

"Sarah." His voice called her from the brink of despair. "That I cannot do, but if you would grant me, whatever I wished; I would render you able to have children again. Reverse the scarring of your womb."

And that lost, hopeless (helpless) feeling vanished. Millions of questions scattered around in her head (how did he know about the scarring? what would he want in return? I can have children? can her little girl really be gone forever? Is her baby's soul happy?), but the whisper came back '_does it matter?_' and really that was the only question she cared about.

Sarah looked up at him in awe of his power, of his elegance and of his beauty.

"Jareth," saying his name somehow made the situation more intimate "are you sure it's possible?" Wanting to reassure herself that this wasn't his version of a cruel joke, of some Fae's passing amusement; Sarah had to ask the question.

His eyes positively sparkled now, and Sarah felt the touch of that magick that she sorely missed after living seven years without it.

"Have I ever lied to you precious?" His voice was calm and collected, seemingly unaffected by the whole situation. Yet his leather encased fingers were lightly caressing her own hands which were still in his embrace.

"No. I suppose you never have." Sarah replied after a moment of careful consideration, knowing inherently that it was true.

"Then you must undoubtedly believe me when I say that it is possible to do this."

"Yes, I do." Sarah felt the stirrings of real emotion, raw emotion that had nothing in common with the despair she had been feeling for the past six months, go through her. Still, she had to know what he would do.

"Do you have some fae magick that heals my womb?" She asked curiously. He gave a curt laugh in reply.

"No precious, it would be much more complicated than that." And Sarah could only stare at him as he released her hands and produced a crystal.

"I would have to re-order time, to before the accident occurred. Then I would need to erase the memories of all those involved, so that no one knew you had even had been pregnant to begin with, as your daughters soul cannot be recovered." He paused here and began to toss the crystal lightly from one hand to another. "The whole world would go back to six months beforehand, repeating it, and the only change would be that you were never pregnant and never in an accident, causing you to miscarriage and the scarring."

Jareth let the crystal drop from his fingers and watched as it hit the ground in a sparkle of different coloured lights.

"It would be excruciatingly difficult, but the time will heal your wounds; and will let you be able to move forward with your life. This event will affect lives, many of them. Could change destinies if you change your own" And Sarah watched as he brought his cruel eyes upwards to meet hers yet again. "Though; I just don't see why I should do it, for someone so cruel."

He was mocking her, taunting her. Again she felt that hot white rage slip into her chest, before shock replaced it. How long had it been since she had felt anything other than sorrow? How long had she wallowed in self-pity, letting herself splice into a million pieces?

Now, finally, she had a chance to change it. Sarah hadn't been prepared to be pregnant at 22, but after much soul searching, she eventually considered it a blessing. Then, later that year, to be told she could never have children again, she felt cursed. Sarah felt that her premier negative thoughts had killed her unborn child; that beautiful fetus that had been growing in her, that had tied its life-force to her own.

Could she go through with it? Was she strong enough, selfish enough to re-order time in order to heal herself? Now that the opportunity to fix some of that pain had come, could she do the selfish thing and take it? Ever since her run in the Labyrinth, Sarah had tried to lose that selfishness that she had gotten from her mother. Now, Sarah might have to be selfish, so that she could continue on living. Because she knew that without having her own child, her life would no longer be complete; especially after loosing one so young.

Sarah studied the fae man across from her. He was seductive, powerful, dangerous and promised he could fix her life if she offered him what he wanted. The only issue being that Sarah had no idea what he would ask for. He wanted something in return. 'Whatever he wished' and she would have to grant it, in order to have the chance to have a child.

It truly scared her, not knowing what he would demand of her in return for completely this complex and enormous favour of hers. Hers might starve him, near exhaust him; but what if his killed her? Would it be worth it to gain back some hope? To change her life in such a small way? Sarah knew then what she needed to do next.

"What do you want? If it is within my power, it is yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here we are folks, the final chapter in this saga, took me a long time because I am super lazy, and I had many many exams this year. Thank you for being so patient. If you have any questions, let me know and I will try my best to answer them. Thank you very much for reading.**

**An Even Score**

The irony of her words hit her the moment she uttered them. Power, wasn't that what the confrontation all those years ago had been about? '_You have no power over me_' had been her words of choice, and now it turned out he did. The King of the Goblins, who had tried seducing her before and subsequently failing, now held an extraordinary amount of power in his gloved hands. He could re-order time, not to bring her back, but to give Sarah a chance again; the chance to have children. And Sarah, being in a fragile emotional state due to the loss of her baby, needed that chance more than she would care to admit.

Sarah also thought that she had seen a flicker of triumph in his normally passive, _alien_ eyes; but it was gone before she could accurately state it had been there to begin with. She knew that words had power, and now Sarah Williams was completely in Jareth's power. She starting chewing at her lip, he wasn't saying anything, just watching her. Finally she couldn't take it.

"So, tell me, what do you want?"

And he moved slightly, to a more casual position than before, still standing before her. His arms were now folded across his chest and Sarah couldn't help but glance at his hands, secretly wishing they would stroke hers again, and outwardly disgusted with herself for even entertaining the thought. Would it really be so bad? She'd felt more in half an hour with him than in six months. He could make life feel good again, if only for a short time.

"So eager to fulfill my wishes." He taunted her. The suspension would kill her, Sarah knew that now. The exhilaration she felt from this meeting couldn't be described in mere words, and the emotions she was feeling were almost tangible. Sarah thought that if she reached out now, into the empty space between them she would feel the hurt, the anger, the passion, _the love_; that she was exuding. Maybe, if she let herself reach out, Sarah would be able to understand them better. As it was, wrath reared its ugly head again.

"_Tell _me." Again anger making her words heated. She had tried to be as forceful as possible, but instead her voice just sounded strained and pitifully weak, she was so messed up that nothing would stick. His eyes glittered and again something indefinable was there, something important that she kept on missing.

"Since we both know how much this means to you, I shan't waste this opportunity on some petty revenge." His tone was light, taking the sting out of the r-word. "No, dearest instead, I believe that I want a blank check, as those who dwell above would say."

Sarah stared at him, confused. '_a blank check.?_' she wondered if she still would have to honour it ten years time. In fifty. How long would this last? Would he hold it over her head forever, control her forever?

_He could make you his slave,_ and Sarah wasn't too sure how to handle that. Was it really worth it?

"Goblin King-" She began only to stop when he held up his leather encased hand.

"Jareth." He stated simply and Sarah swallowed nervously.

"Ok…," she took a deep breath and continued, not able to bring herself to say his name again just yet, "You want me to fulfill whatever wish you come up with, after you've planned it down to very last, minute detail?" Sarah refused to blindly agree to that particular stipulation, even though it pained her greatly not to just say yes, and gain her life back immediately.

Jareth smiled at her, but instead of being anything close to reassuring, it frightened her. Maybe it had been his intention all along, to frighten her into submissively accepting a request that could make her give up her little brother.

_Nonsense_, _he wouldn't, couldn't ask for Toby…he's not in my power to give._

"I think a time limit is necessary." Sarah stated. She had to tread carefully around Jareth, because even if he had been generously gentle (to a certain extent) with her all those years ago, she somehow knew that his wroth would not be one to trifle with.

The man (king; no mere mortal king at that) sneered at this. "I don't think you are any place to negotiate precious." Jareth all but snarled. "You were the one who said to ask for anything, you now you have my, request; and you're suddenly not so eager to fulfill it because you don't get to remain in control?" Sarah bit her lip and looked out the window, and he continued. "I think not."

"So I just have to wait around indefinitely for you to make up your mind, for you to plan this down the last detail? Do you honestly think I will do that?!" Sarah growled at him and his expression turned smug.

"Yes." Sarah glared harder at him. "I think you will precious thing because what you ask of me is so grand, that it deserves a grand gesture in return. You had months to think of what to ask me, did you not? I believe that I deserve the same." And he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can't give you Toby. I don't think I could give up another precious person." She whispered, and looked down, hugging herself tightly. A large sigh was heard.

"Precious, I will not ask for your brother." Jareth conceded. The relief was instantaneous.

_What if he asks for…_ but she cut off her own line of thinking. If Toby was safe, she didn't care. All she wanted was another chance at life, to give her child another chance.

"Then we have a deal, Goblin King." At his sharp look she swallowed (or gulped loudly) and managed to whimper out "Jareth." The name rolled off her lips and Sarah was frightened of how nice it sounded. She had said it so many times tonight, but saying it gave her thrills that she shouldn't be able to feel.

"Well then dear one," He smiled, like a cat that had gotten the cream. It was eerie, and the look in his eyes…was it possessive? _Of what though, _Sarah wondered. "Shall we get to it?"

Then he held up a gloved hand, producing a beautiful crystal.

"Catch." Was all he said before throwing it at her; and Sarah watched the world burst into fragments before her very eyes.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It had been a very stressful year. Sarah constantly felt as if it was a dream that she would wake up from at any second. Whilst she wasn't pregnant, or even close to be so, Sarah had the possibility to be so later on in her life. She'd dumped the boyfriend again, (or for the first time was it, time reversal made these issues complicated) and was throwing herself into work. Sarah was only 21, and was still trying o figure out if this was how she really wanted to spend her life, or if she should go back to college for a little while longer. Either way, the whole world was her oyster.

The walk back to her apartment was chilly, and Sarah wished it would hurry up and snow, or just warm up already. Still she couldn't complain, wouldn't complain about silly things like that again, she had way too much to be grateful for.

Sarah juggled the briefcase and groceries with one arm and stooped to unlock her front door with her free hand. She shut the door behind her and dumped the bags on her kitchen counter, before looking around to take stock of her shiny apartment in the middle of New York City. What she found on her sofa gave her the shock of her life.

"Jareth!" Her eyes widened and the King of the Goblins stood up gracefully, a slight tilt to his lips.

"Good Evening Sarah. I trust that all has gone well?" His voice was smooth, and he moved over towards her fluidly, until they stood mere inches a part. Sarah was puzzled as to his meaning, but answered anyway.

"Hello, and yes, everything is wonderful. I am fully capable of having children, if I should ever find the person that I wish to do so with. You kept your end of the bargain." Here a slither of worry crept into her tone, as she realised that he was here to collect. "I suppose that you want me to uphold mine?"

Jareth merely shrugged a little, that smirk still hovering about his features. Sarah gulped, and took it for a yes.

"What do you want?" And his smirk grew before her eyes.

"Ah, precious, I have waiting for you to ask that question for a very long time."

**AN: I hope that fulfilled and sustained you. Again, maybe there will a sequel, but I am so super lazy who knows?**


End file.
